La novia de mi hermano
by SaKaSu
Summary: Itachi y Karin quedan atrapados en un elevador por accidente, algo que les desagrada a ambos, pues pese a querer a alguien en común (Sasuke), ellos se odian entre sí.


Aquí el quinto obsequio que debo. Va dedicado a Jazmin O`Conner. Gracias por tu apoyo linda, espero que ésta historia te guste n_n

* * *

Ahí estaban, Karin e Itachi atrapados en el elevador sin nada más qué hacer. Ya habían presionado el botón de emergencia, y les pedían esperar, algo de lo que Karin no estaba dispuesta a hacer, aunque tuvo que hacerlo, porque al intentar salir del lugar por arriba, no se sujetó bien y terminó en el suelo con la pierna lastimada.

—Te lo advertí.

—¡Cállate!

Uchiha dio un suspiro de resignación tras haberla ayudado a sentarse bien, aunque ella no le había permitido mucho contacto, pero finalmente quedó sentada, con la pierna extendida, y una cara de malhumor que ni con una máscara podría ocultarla. Lanzó otro suspiro.

Ya habían intentado llamar a algún conocido, para por lo menos saber si alguien ya estaba reparando el maldito elevador, o de lo contrario que fueran a buscar a alguien, pero la señal no llegaba ahí dentro, y su única esperanza, era que el último mensaje que Karin había enviado a su novio, le diera una pista de su apuro.

Para la pelirroja, estar encerrada con el hermano mayor de su novio era lo peor que le podía ocurrir, y todo porque ella no soportaba a ese hombre, algo que quizá pudiera ser una cosa en común con su novio, pero habría que aclarar que inicialmente, ella no tenía nada en contra de él, más bien el mayor había tenido la culpa de su odio ¿por qué? Bueno, para empezar, no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke, a pesar de que Karin sabía de la rivalidad de hermanos que había, siempre procuró llevarse bien con él, pero su odio inició un día en que Karin se había quedado a dormir con su novio, aunque dormir sólo era un decir; como fuera, ella y Sasuke iban saliendo de la ducha, e Itachi llegó sin siquiera tocar la puerta —está por demás decir que los vio desnudos— y si bien Sasuke no tardó en anteponerse a ella, era obvio que la miró ¿y cuál fue el comentario del bastardo? "Deja a tu zorra un momento y ven que tenemos que hablar" Es decir ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Por supuesto, Karin no se iba a quedar callada, pero su novio la detuvo debido a la falta de vestuario, y aunque ella se sintió contenta de oír que su chico la defendía, su odio por el mayor nació. ¿Sería muy exagerado? Quizá si, pero el muy desgraciado no perdía el tiempo para hacerle cualquier comentario insultante y degradante, y eso era algo que ella no toleraba.

El reloj siguió corriendo, y el silencio comenzaba a ser estresante, pero él no deseaba cruzar palabra alguna con ella, es decir, de antemano sabía que la relación entre ellos no era la mejor, y por supuesto que lo sabía, porque él había decidido que lo mejor era que ella lo despreciara, pero ¿por qué no llevarse bien con la novia de su hermano, y más aún cuando era con la que más tiempo ha durado? Decir la razón era simple, pero vivirlo era complicado, pues ¿cuántas probabilidades habían de enamorarse de la novia de su hermano menor, cuando ambos tenían gustos completamente diferentes? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él estaba en esa probabilidad, y fue por eso que optó buscar la forma de que ella lo odiara, para que él no pensara en ella más allá de una cuñada, pero aparentemente las cosas no cambiaban, pues cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar el deseo de besarla, abrazarla o hacerla suya, y era por eso que había ido a visitar a Sasuke, para informarle que se iría a otra ciudad, para no estar tentado a insinuársele. Vamos, él quería demasiado a Sasuke para hacerle algo como eso, sin importar que pelearan tanto.

—¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero para el tiempo que llevaban, quizá era lo más lógico, pues parecía que aún se quedarían largo rato, y seguramente ella también ya estaba fastidiada del silencio.

—Nada —contestó secamente, pero sintió la pesada mirada de la fémina y terminó por sentarse a una distancia considerable (lo que el espacio les permitía), de ella— Celos.

—¿Sólo eso? —él se sorprendió ¿acaso le parecía poca cosa?- ¿Tanto extrañas a Sasuke? —Lo desconcertó—Sé que tú y Sasuke no tienen la mejor relación, pero a mí no me embarren en sus pleitos —exigió la chica— ¡Yo no soy Sasuke para que me trates de esa forma! —Ella lo miraba con dureza— Yo no quiero quitarte a tu hermano, por eso siempre intenté llevarme bien contigo.

De alguna manera sintió cierto alivio al escucharla hablar, pues ella no había entendido a lo que él se refería, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía molesto, porque si pensaba de esa manera, era lógico que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella.

Karin siguió sermoneándolo, con reclamos intercalados por su forma de actuar con ella, y finalmente Itachi decidió que no le gustaba en absoluto que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Es decir, si iban a hablar de ello, lo mejor sería decirla la verdad, después de todo ¿qué más daba? Así ella dejaría los reclamos y reproches, y seguramente después de decírselo, ella misma se alejaría. Iba a ser un problema si se lo decía a Sasuke, pero quizá era lo mejor, decirle la verdad y alejarse para que jamás lo vuelvan a intentar involucrar en reuniones o lo que fuera que se les ocurriera, pues él ya se había hartado de todo ello. Tenía que mirar a su hermano, a quien quería mucho, con la chica de la que se había enamorado. Y si, él tenía la culpa de todo, porque Itachi había conocido a Karin antes que Sasuke, y en ese entonces ella ya había llamado su atención, pero no quiso profundizar, ya ni se acordaba porqué, pero al final, simplemente él no tomó la oportunidad.

—Deja de decir tonterías —interrumpió el continuo hablar de la chica, quien no perdió tiempo en enfadarse— Si fueras otra, no importaría que salieras con mi hermano.

La chica estaba en shock, ella no era tonta, y enseguida entendió lo que esas palabras significaban.

Uchiha sonrió como una forma de demostrarle que estaba siendo sincero, lo que quizá agravó la impresión de la chica, así que se le ocurrió algo qué hacer. Se acercó a la fémina quitándole los anteojos—ella no reaccionó—, dejó el accesorio a un lado y con la diestra tomó su rostro. Ella quiso soltarse, pero Itachi no se lo permitió, después de todo, si finalmente se había declarado, y después de ello se iría para no estorbar ¿por qué no tomar al menos una de las cosas que más deseaba?

Volvió a sentir la lucha de ella cuando tocó sus suaves labios con los propios, pero había algo extraño en aquél forcejeo, y era que él ya la había visto golpear a un tal Suigetsu, y era notorio que ella tenía la fuerza para darle batalla, que no era el caso, pero finalmente su mente se nubló, pues no pudo más que deleitarse con aquellos labios que tanto había deseado probar. Tal fue su placer, que comenzó a impulsarla hacia atrás, aumentando la pasión del beso que ella no luchaba por deshacer, pero tampoco se ponía a contestar.

Karin sintió la pared fría en su espalda saliendo de su estado de shock, sentía el beso del mayor hacerse cada vez más intenso, y lo peor para ella, era que le estaba gustando y mucho, por ello es que juntó sus fuerzas y lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo, pero su posición y el peso de él sólo le permitieron alejarlo lo suficiente para romper el beso.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —volvió su rostro sonrojada.

—Sólo quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo.

—¿Llevarte? —Preguntó Karin confundida mirando a Itachi ponerse de pie— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si le dices de esto a Sasuke o no lo dejaré en tus manos, pero yo me iré hoy por la noche para no estorbar.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, y con todo y su pie lastimado se puso de pie para dar una fuerte cachetada al mayor, que lo único que pudo hacer, era sorprenderse, así como tocar el área afectada.

—¡Te dije que no me embarraran en sus asuntos! —Exclamó notablemente molesta— Tú eres su hermano, tú debes decírselo te vayas o no —él la miraba a los ojos— ¡Cobarde! —Se oyó un ruido que ambos ignoraron por la situación en la que estaban— Debes decírselo tú ¿cómo quedaré yo sí…?

Uzumaki estaba tan enojada que olvidó el dolor de su pie, pisó con él y por muy disgustada que estuviera, el pie no soportó su peso y terminó cayendo al frente sobre Itachi, quien atónito por el regaño, apenas alcanzó a sujetarla. El mayor perdió el equilibrio quedando sentado en el piso con las piernas abiertas, mientras ella había terminado con la cara hundida en el obligo del varón.

—¿Chicos?

La voz de Naruto los hizo volver la mirada a la puerta del elevador, ahí estaban Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu y dos técnicos del edificio mirando una escena donde podía parecer todo menos inocente.

—¿Tan urgida estabas de coger con Sasuke, que al quedarte atrapada te valió madres con quien hacerlo? —Rio Suigetsu divertido.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —Karin había levantado el rostro sonrojada, al tiempo en que intentaba levantarse. Sasuke estaba notablemente furioso y ella lo notó— No vas a creer sus palabras ¿o sí?

—Fue un accidente —Itachi intentó ayudarla, pero ella lo evitaba. El menor de los Uchiha dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue— Karin, que estás lastimada.

—¿Lastimada? —Preguntó Naruto alarmado, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, no perdió el tiempo en ayudar a su prima a levantarse— Yo me haré cargo.

Naruto ya tenía ayudando a su prima, a quien ahora la llevaba cargando a sus espaldas, Suigetsu miraba divertido la escena, e Itachi se levantó apresurado para tratar de explicarle las cosas a su hermano.

—¡Uchiha! —Llamó Karin cuando él ya se iba— La próxima vez acércate antes que tu hermano —el varón quedó desconcertado— Si lo hubieses hecho así, quizá ahora sería Sasuke quien iría a hablar contigo a aclarar las cosas.

Itachi sonrió al oírla. Tanto Suigetsu como Naruto no alcanzaron a entender del todo la conversación, y aunque llegaron a pensar en la opción acertada, les causaba confusión, más al ver a Itachi volver y acercarse a la pelirroja, los dejó a la expectativa.

—Quizá no sea tan tarde —comentó Uchiha, para dar un beso a la pelirroja que ésta vez contestó— ¿Qué dices?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te crees que haces? —objetó Naruto.

Karin hizo una señal a su primo para tranquilizarlo, volvió su mirada al mayor para regalarle una sonrisa de confirmación que enseguida entendió. Itachi dio media vuelta en busca de su hermano, ahora aprovecharía que mal interpretó las cosas para estar al lado de quien quería.

**FIN**

* * *

La condiciones de la historia que Jazmin O´Conner me solicitó, fue un fic ItaKarin donde ambos quedaran encerrado en algún lugar por accidente, momento que alguno de los dos utilizaría para declarársele al otro.

Jazmin O´Conner espero que te haya gustado, no acostumbro manejar la pareja ItaKarin como tal, y de echo, creo que Itachi siempre me sale con OoC, pero espero que la historia te haya gustado, ya que la hice con mucho cariño. Gracias de nuevo por seguirme n_n


End file.
